


To have space, to have life.

by myeyesblurry



Series: To Be Home [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29663664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myeyesblurry/pseuds/myeyesblurry
Summary: Series of small oneshots of Five decorating his new room in Vanya's apartment.Will probably always say "complete" now that i've got chapter 2 out.it's just going to add more stuff as i go and think of them while writing other stories (:
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves
Series: To Be Home [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176260
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. New Room

Vanya and Five were the last ones to get a place of their own. Allison rumored hotels or cheap places to lay low at first, but Allison managed to get up the ladder fast and got her own house.

The family lived in it for a month before Klaus and Diego decided to move into their own apartment close to their new jobs they’d gotten. They call it their bachelor pad, well, Diego does. Klaus is just happy to be there.   
  
Five was legally, despite the government knowing he was consciously 58, 13, so he needed to live with one of his siblings. When Vanya moved out two months later, Five decided he was going with her. Well, it was Vanya asking him to move in with her. How could he say no?

They had gotten closer since they’d all returned to 2019. Five had been able to get to know all of his siblings more. Vanya was the first he’d open up to when he first made it back from the Apocalypse, she didn’t understand it at first but she always listened to him anyway.   
  
They didn’t have much to bring to their new apartment. It was certainly nicer than Vanya’s old apartment. Allison let them keep the beds they had from her house. Vanya had enough to get a couch for their living room and they bought a folding table for the dining room. It was kind of funny to look at, but Five was happy to have a space with less people in it.   
  
“Here it is, Five. Your very own room.” Vanya had pointed it out when taking the ‘grand tour’.

The walls in the apartment were a light gray. It was more lively than white, Five was somewhat a fan. His room was basic. It didn’t have tildes ceilings or two tone wall or bricks. It didn’t have any design or special color for the walls.

It felt as blank as he felt, if we were being honest.

  
Once the apocalypse was over, he was stripped of his whole identity and life. 45 years, lost, and alone. Trying to find his way out of the apocalypse. Gathering every science book he saw, he’d managed to find some of the library standing enough to have been spared the end. Written, studied, created ideas or mathematical problems that would bring him home.   
  
If he were taking a break from it to relax? He was living his new life with a mannequin.   
  
So yeah, he didn’t have a lot of a personality without those things if he were being honest. Once everyone settled into 2019, Five’s time was spent getting his siblings lives together, and not focusing on himself at all.   
  
Standing in his room after they moved in was a surreal feeling. This whole space was his, he’d not have space like that since he was a child. This time he’d get to decorate it how he wanted. Things don’t just end up wherever they land and he never gets to choose or change it.   
  
He’d taken probably half an hour to think of where he wanted his bed and dresser. That’s all he really needed so that’s all he had. He didn’t have many clothes yet though, but this was his life now. He’d get clothes, he’d get things to put in his room. He wasn’t sure what yet. He should get a bookcase and start with books, that was the only thing he knew he liked.   



	2. Ugly blanket to match and ugly boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five starts decorating his bedroom by finding a blanket AND a laundry basket.

Five hated the scratchy blanket Allison had given him. It irritated his skin, it was thin, and he didn’t like the way it felt. Not to mention the whole “scratchy” part. 

Vanya had left and Five was alone, he folded up his blanket and placed it on the couch. He sat on top of it and read one of Vanya’s books when she returned so she didn’t see the blanket was on the couch.

They spent the evening with Five reading and Vanya practicing violin.

\- 

Five held his arms around him close, shivering late into the night. He’d put on his jacket and even pulled the sheets up to cover him. He’d rather have no blanket than the ugly scratchy blanket Allison gave him. He was home, safe, he wasn’t going to freeze to death in his sleep out in the apocalypse, so why not sleep under a sheet only?

He really was cold though.

-

“Five? What are you doing? Where’s your blanket?” Five woke to hear Vanya questioning him.

Five opened his eyes and peered at her, his heart was pounding at her suddenly waking him up, he’s been getting better but he always still woke with some start. 45 years alone with potential wild animals around any corner to eat you could do that to you.

“I didn’t like it.” Five deadpanned and laid his head back down on his pillow.

“What, are you just going to freeze to death in the middle of the night?”

“No,” Five snarled, “If I froze in your apartment you better start turning the heat up though.”

“Whatever, just, why don’t you come with me to the store? I’m sure you can find a blanket there. Pick it out yourself.” Vanya offers and Five think’s it's not a bad idea. He did hope to get his own soon.

“Fine. If it would make you feel better.” Five stretches in bed and rolls to the side to stand.

Vanya nods at him and leaves his room to start her morning.

-

Five walked the aisles of the store with quilts, blankets, sheets, and other bedding items.

He found plenty of blankets that seemed soft and warm, he liked the feeling of them. Not like the academy, and not the itchy material of the other blanket.

He just struggled finding a design he “liked”. He knew his siblings would judge him if it was something plain. Anyone could have any old gray blanket and no one would judge them, but the second Five picks a gray shirt or jacket or, blanket, his siblings are pointing out he needs to develop a personality.

He never had to care what things looked like. He found whatever blankets were warm, whatever clothes fit him. Now he needed to see colors and designs of the same blanket 14 times. There were some with triangle designs. Some with stripes. Some with plaid.

He felt the plaid ones and noticed they felt different than the other blankets. They weren’t as soft, but it felt comfortable in his hand regardless. He did understand feelings still, and he understood he liked this, but didn’t know why still.

He looked up and down the plaid designs. His eyes landed on one with more earthy colors. It was a dull green with brown and white stripes running through it. The green reminded him of his old room at the academy. It was almost the colors of his walls. He picked up the blanket and looked at it longer.

He did like the browns on it too. He thought of how he described it earlier, earthy colors. Browns, Greens, and Oranges. He wondered how ugly this blanket would look if there was orange instead of white stripes. He suddenly wished it was orange.

He carried the ugly blanket out of the aisle to find Vanya. He looked at the furniture as he passed. He didn’t see any desks or bookshelves he’d like, he didn't know what he liked yet, but he figured when he’d see it he’d know he liked it. Even if he didn’t know why.

His eyes did catch a laundry basket. It was woven dark wood on the outside and the inside linen was a burnt orange with white thin diagonal stripes. It was hideous. He grabbed it too.

Maybe he was driven to the basket and blanket because they were ugly, but liking ugly things is still a personality. Look at Klaus. He ventured onward.

“Vanya.” Five said when he finally saw her. She turned and smiled at him.

“I see you found something?” She eyed the basket and he’d put the blanket inside already so he wouldn’t have to carry both with separate arms.

“Yeah.” Was all he said. She shrugged and continued on.

-

“Wow… Five… That looks…” Vanya paused, couldn't seem to get the words out. She probably didn’t look that closely at the items Five picked out before getting home.

His green and brown plaid blanket spread out on his bed and his orange and white striped laundry basket in the corner of his room. He sat on his bed holding one of her magazines about Violins and looked up at her.

“What, you guys want me to get a sense of my own style.” He replied.

“I didn’t think you’d like… Well, they’re unique. I like it.”

“Right, you can say it’s ugly. I know they are. That’s why I got them.” He droned and looked back down at the magazine.

Vanya stood in the doorway, not knowing what to say for a moment. He looked up at her, no real intention behind the look. She just smiled and walked away. She held her head up when she walked away.

He knew she was probably off to call her siblings to update them about Five doing something “normal”. He shook his head and continued reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hes not ugly lfmfakks it's just beautiful. hes beautiful and his ugly choices are beautifulaksasksaf


End file.
